


into the wild(ish)

by Suituuup



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suituuup/pseuds/Suituuup
Summary: Chloe convinces Beca to go camping





	into the wild(ish)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been camping for the last seven nights and almost had a meltdown yesterday because of mosquitos and putting the fly on backwards. Made me think about how much Beca Mitchell would hate this.

“No.”

“Come on, it'll be fun!”

Beca's nose wrinkles with scepticism. “ _ Camping _ , fun?”

“Yeah!”

“How is sleeping outdoors  _ fun? _ ” Beca asks, eyebrows raised towards her hairline as she waits for Chloe to give her a solid argument. “Let me rephrase; how is  _ anything _ to do with outdoors, fun?”

Chloe rolls her eyes, cradling her jaw in her propped-up palm as she angles her body towards Beca more fully. “You know, when we have kids, they're gonna spend a lot of time outdoors so you might as well get used to it now.”

Beca nearly chokes on her tongue. She doesn't know how this conversation swerved to the subject of kids ( _ their  _ kids!). “ _ When  _ we have kids?”

It's way too early to be talking about this. In the day, and probably in their relationship, too. Plus, Beca's brain is still basking in post-morning sex hormones and is not functioning to its highest capacity. Yet, the thought of having kids with Chloe doesn't send Beca in a fit of panic like it definitely should.

Chloe's eyes suddenly widen like she just now realizes what she said, and she catches her bottom lip between her teeth, offering Beca a sheepish smile. “Sorry. Let's delay that conversation a couple years. So, camping?” Chloe goes back to her initial subject before Beca can scrabble a sentence together.

The fact that Chloe thinks about stuff like starting a family with her, and sounds so confident that they'll still be a thing in a couple years warms Beca from the inside out.

She has admittedly never really been good at relationships, always fucking it up at some point because of her reluctance to let anyone past those bulletproof walls that she's built around her heart over the years following her parents' divorce.

But Chloe... Truth be told Beca doesn't even know where to start in order to figure out that conundrum. It kinda happened. Slowly and steadily and without Beca really noticing, until it became hard to imagine life without Chloe.

Beca sighs heavily in resignation, fooling herself if she thinks for a second she can ever say no to her girlfriend. “Goddammit, Beale.”

Chloe squeals because she knows that means yes, and is rolling on top of Beca the following second, kissing her soundly. Beca hums into the lip-lock, immediately reacting to Chloe's body being pressed against her own like that.

“Jeez, Chlo, it's just camping,” Beca points out with an affectionate laugh when they part, reaching out to push a stray copper lock behind Chloe's ear. Her fingers trail over the edge of Chloe's jaw, then down to trace the side of her neck and shoulder, marveling at the goosebumps rising under her touch.

“I know, I'm just excited to go on a weekend away with my girlfriend.”

Beca does a double-take. “Wait, weekend? As in  _ two days _ in the outdoors? I agreed to one night!”

Chloe grins. “Well, we gotta hike to the camping spot so that will take a few hours, then set up camp for the night and hike back down.”

“ _ Hike? _ ” Beca echoes, slumping back against the pillows. “You never said we would hike!”

“I didn't?” Chloe is barely able to feign innocence and Beca groans. She placates any complaint about to spill out of Beca's mouth with a kiss. “It'll be fun, promise.”

“We definitely don't have the same definition of 'fun'.” Beca retorts with a frown. Chloe simply shakes her head and peels herself away to crawl out of bed. Beca makes a sound of disapproval, hoping a next round might be on the agenda. “Where you goin'?”

“Shower,” Chloe informs her, standing stark naked in front of the bed, and Beca can't help but let her eyes roave hungrily over her curves. Chloe's already reached the bathroom doorway when Beca snaps out of her daze. “You comin'?”

Beca grins wolfishly. “Now  _ that's _ fun.”

“Horn dog.”

“Pot, kettle.”

/

“Are we almost there, Chlo?”

“You've asked me that two minutes ago Bec. The answer's still no. We have two miles to go.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Beca breathes, adjusting her backpack over her shoulders. Chloe is carrying most of their gear so she really shouldn't be complaining too much (or acting like a child) but it's hot and humid and who the  _ hell  _ finds pleasure in hiking?!

They make it to the top about an hour and a half later and Beca is out of breath, sweaty, probably red in the face, so overall just plain  _ gross _ . Chloe still looks like a freaking goddess despite the excruciating effort and Beca doesn’t feel like that’s fair. 

“We made it!” Chloe exclaims with a beaming smile, shrugging off her heavy-looking backpack. Beca's lips inwardly curve into a smile because her girlfriend really is too adorable for words. She sets her own pack on the ground and takes a dozen steps to join Chloe at the lookout, looping her arms around her waist.

“Okay, s'not too bad,” Beca admits as she takes in the view of the lake surrounded by hundred of green trees. “Almost worth the effort.”

Chloe turns around and pinches her waist playfully. Beca yelps, batting her hand away. “Come on, let's set up camp.”

Chloe commissions Beca to pitch the tent while she goes down to the creek to get water and collect firewood. By the time she comes back, Beca is fighting with the mosquitos swarming her, the tent laying at her feet.

“Leave me alone, motherfuckers!” Five mosquito bites and a wrestle match with the tent later, Beca rises to her feet, wiping her brow. “Our five star hotel room is ready, darlin'.”

“Thanks babe.”

Beca quickly changes out of her sweaty clothes, hiding as much skin as she can from those bloodsuckers before she settles in front of the fire Chloe started.

“Are you the fire master or something?”

Chloe smiles, throwing a log in the bright orange flames. “One of the first things my dad taught me whenever we went camping was how to make a fire.”

Chloe speaks fondly of her late father now, but Beca feels a pang in her chest every time she does. She knew how close they were until he died a few years ago. “Yeah?”

Chloe hums, brushing her hands together before rising from her crouched position to sit next to Beca on the tree trunk serving as bench. “I loved doing outdoorsy stuff with him. He taught me how to fish, build a treehouse... His favorite thing in the world was just being surrounded by nature.” She shrugs, eyes shifting to the snapping fire. “I guess I want to do the same thing with my kids, if they enjoy it.”

“I love that,” Beca says softly, sliding her hand into Chloe's. “I wish I could have met him.”

Chloe's lips curve into a small smile. “Me, too.” She leans in to kiss Beca softly, before standing up. “So, dinner is sausages and beans. That okay?”

Beca chuckles. “Yeah. I honestly thought we would end up picking berries.”

After a filling dinner and delicious smores – Chloe really did think of everything -- while they share childhood stories, they shuffle to bed around nine, both exhausted from the day's activities.

“You zipped our sleeping bags together,” Chloe notes with a soft smile when she slides into it. Beca nods, zipping up the door to the tent behind her. “You’re adorable.”  


“Well yeah, I need your body heat if I want to survive the night.”

Chloe giggles as Beca settles in next to her. “It's not supposed to get below fifty degrees tonight, I think you'll be fine, dramaqueen.”

Beca cuddles up to her side. “Can't take any chances.” Chloe runs her foot underneath Beca's pant leg next, making her hiss and try to squirm away, only she can do so much without getting stuck since they share the bag. “Fucking hell Chlo, your feet are like icicles!”

Chloe snickers, her apology seemingly being kisses that she peppers all over Beca's face. “Sorry.”

“Yeah, sorry my ass,” Beca mumbles, surrendering when Chloe brings her back into her. They fall silent for a moment, until something of major importance pops in Beca's mind. She lifts her head from Chloe's shoulder, searching her eyes in the semi-darkness. “Hey, are there bears out here? If I get up in the middle of the night to pee.”

“Yeah.”

Beca did not expect that answer and does a double-take, looking for evidence that Chloe might be joking. “Are you  _ serious? _ ”

“Just take the bear spray with you and speak to them.” Beca is concerned for a short while that Chloe might be high and it must show in her expression because Chloe laughs and clarifies. “Make noise. Announce you're there. Bears generally only attack when they're surprised.”

“ _ Generally? _ Gee, that's reassuring,” A timely shuffle next to the tent makes Beca freeze and speak in a hushed tone, eyes as wide as saucers. “Did you hear that??”

Chloe bites on her lip as though to keep from laughing. “It's probably a squirrel or something.”

Beca only half-relaxes. “You shouldn't have told me there were bears out there.”

“You asked!” Chloe defends with an amused expression.

“Well I'm not going to be able to stop thinking about it now,” Beca mutters.

She sighs as Chloe shuffles closer, brushing a kiss on her jaw, then the side of her neck. “Does this help distracting you at all?”

“Meh,” Beca shrugs, even though her body temperature is skyrocketing from feeling Chloe's breath ghost over her skin.

Chloe's hand drifts to rest on her stomach, fingers dipping under the hem of her sleep shirt to trace her abs. Beca puffs out a breath as Chloe nips at her pulse point, then makes quick work of the knot at the waistband of her sweatpants. “How 'bout this?” Beca tries to hold back the moan surfacing in her throat not to give Chloe that satisfaction too quickly, but fails miserably. She feels Chloe smirk against her skin. “I'll take that a yes.”

Beca wants to come back with something witty, but all that makes it out of her mouth are more delighted sounds and Chloe's name when Chloe's hand finally moves south.

Yeah, okay, camping might not be as bad as Beca imagined.


End file.
